


Just Passing Through

by Virginia Borderlands (murielofdelphi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/Virginia%20Borderlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Wizards fault that the world had gone to hell, the dead had risen and the only way to kill them was an axe to the head.  Don't get bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [janetimothyfreeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Zombie Au where Hermione is a hunter and must do whatever it takes to protect her beloved ones.
> 
> *You can do whatever relationships (aka friendship and slash) you want, I'm not that picky*  
> *It doesn't have to be really long: I just want to see her killing some zombies*  
> *Write it in whatever universe you like*

Hermione trudged down the dirt path as she wade her way towards Wafer's Back Alley, a small magically community in Georgia |Atlanta that, according to their last know record resided a Book that could put an end to the Zombie problem.

There was a group up ahead resting, Her hand tightened minutely on the Axe propped against her shoulder before relaxing, she'd have to wait for them to show they were hostile before she could do anything to them. The only reason she wasn't Apparrating to the location was because those creatures would know her exact location, it was bad enough they could sniff her out, drawn to her because of her magic. 

The Order theorized that although magic had no effect against them, when a zombie ingested the magic flesh that they grew stronger, they'd found that out the hard way. It was also best to put down a bitten wizard before he could beg for help.

"Where you headed, if you don't mind me asking?" asked an old man as she drew closer. Her eyes swept over the group, catching on the one wielding a crossbow.

"Atlanta. Gotta pick up something." her feet never paused as she passed them.

"Atlanta is crawling with hundreds of walkers though," a woman told her worried.

"If I make it out, I'll find you guys, and we'll have a drink." Hermione laughed. 

She was glad for the warning, she would have to be extra quiet and sneaky then.

 


End file.
